Broadband wireless communication systems (e.g., WIMAX) can provide broadband communication access to users. Broadband wireless communication systems can include one or more communication stations (e.g., base stations (BS) and remote stations (RS)). The BS and RS can communicate via packets. The packets can include the communication data (e.g., the data that the user wishes to communicate) and additional data that the system can use (e.g., header data).
Some broadband communication systems comply with an IEEE 802.16, such that a station (e.g., base station (BS)) may utilize a type of packet header suppression as is described in the standards. Typically, when a transmitting station (e.g., RS or BS) transmits a packet to a receiving station (e.g., BS or RS, respectively), there may be fields in the packet that are repetitive. Current methods for suppressing these repetitive fields in the packet can require that the exact fields in the packet to suppress and the values of those fields be known in advance and set in the transmitting and receiving stations. In addition, the known values can be limited to one value per field. For example, suppression of an IP address having three values is not allowed by current systems.
Accordingly, it can be desirable to have a packet data suppression that can suppress fields having values that are not pre-defined and/or suppress fields having more than one value.